Ghost Of KonohaHigh
by Dominate One
Summary: A Teacher is being haunting by a Ghost thats lives at a highschool who came from a horrible pass. SasuNaru


**Ghost Of Konoha-High**

Chapter 1 History Of His Life

Dark clouds loomed over the moon, passing by as the moon's light shone through Konoha windows. At the back of neatly set desks a boy had his head to the desk, giving the appearance that the boy was asleep. The boy was all alone, it was in the summer time and children were still out of school but not him and never him.

This boy was no ordinary boy. No. Far from that. He was a Ghost.

A Ghost that never left, instand he remain at the school for some odd years and soon his life was going to be spiraling, since open day at school was just around the corner and him had to deal with them again.

He lifted his head up a tad to show his eyes upon the empty class room, his eyelids twitch at nothing before standing up on his feet, he made his normal round trips all over the school, mostly he found Teachers and Janitors. He knew to never bother them from past experience.

As he made his way down the eerily hallway a light to the wreck room was just ahead of him, he never did sense anyone come and went, he slowly made his way forward, words come echoing down the hallway but he couldn't make what was being said.

Coming closer, he recognize the voices as being the Teachers. He thought he was going to hear gossip but was sadden when they talked about the upcoming school days, Teachers were facing one another as he peek his head inside fully knowing that he couldn't be seen..or for their matter didn't want to see him. As he gave the teachers a grim look, he pull back and with a blank expression turned on his with one foot, going back to his classroom that will always be his.

As he could three feet from the wreck room the talk of a new teacher was coming but he just let pass through one ear and out the other, until he heard that the new teacher was taking over his class room teacher. Biting his thumb out of habit or was it the fact that this new teacher was going to be his new found problem. Loosing his teeth on his thumb he just had to deal with the Teacher first since the form teacher, Iruka, didn't show his face to him anymore.

Teachers and Students alike new there was a so called Spirit among them, since he somethings takes Students books that were sitting on there desk on minute and then next not there. They all ignored, saying it was some other Student messing with them and walked away. He had tried Teachers in the pass, he even had the guts to change a Students graders right in from of the Teachers eyes. The Teacher pass it on from their lack of sleep and thus ignoring the spirit.

One Principal of the pass knew and did ignore the Spirit that haunted his school. He had called on a group of Ghost Investigators to try and gets some reads or voices but the their surprise them got nothing. The Ghost Investigators left after a night of no finds, as they packed up and left the school all the light bulbs blow out and the school got cold in else in a second, forcing the heater system to go as high as they could push the machine, it took about five days for Naruto to decide to stop the coldness, he could never stop mopey for to long. He retreated back to his classroom and stayed their.

He shook his head from his pass minds of the school ever since that day he regretted have done to himself. In his appearance he looked to be around seventeen but he knew he was much older in mind and not body.

That worse day just had to come rear its ugly head, when he took his only life. Not many sane people come do or even think about done that to ones self, but nothing many had to go through his life. Not one person cared enough to look at him and say he was just hurt and needed from one ounce of help, instand they wanted to hurt him even more. They even drove him to killing himself in this ever classroom and seat, he wouldn't gave up his seat and remain here.

Nobody was going to take this one thing he had away.

He was giving kindness, but it was to late he already took his life before he met Iruka and it was his luck that he teach for this class. He had stayed behind to talk. About anything he wanted to, he even went as for to show himself to the guy. He was scared at first, he even hid his cuts behind his back for the first few times as he appeared to him.

He could never leave the school, if he could he would go see him and asked why he wasn't coming back.

He entered back into his classroom with the darkness looming over the quite room, he began imaging wha

t he had done so many years ago where he sat there holding sharpen scissor. Slowing pressing the sharpen bland to his wrist where his main vein, jerking until he felt his cold blood streaming down his wrist, dropping on the clean desk and repeating the same action to the other wrist.

He felt light head at first and then felt his strength leaving his body, he slow descend to his desk. His arms couldn't fit as they slung to dangle off the desk, blood run down each fight tips and gather until gravity pulled them down to the class room. Making a pool of blood and a ripple action with each red drop.

His Teacher before Iruka and some many others had found the dead student. He had alerted the police and the Principal, school for a week was cancel and on the news _Uzumaki Naruto _death was broadcast as the police investigation the matter at their on hand.

TBC

a/n its been about a month and a half since I last wrote...well anything. I see that a lot of people were writing Halloween type fics about ghost that haunted a mansion and I thought why not a school..thus giving me tons o ideals...and well here it see.

Review plz so that I can continue.


End file.
